


Tenangkan Dirimu, Blaze!

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Delusional Blaze [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suatu kejadian membuatnya menjadi pecandu alkohol yang sedikit gila. bagaimana cara keempat saudaranya untuk menenangkan dan memahaminya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenangkan Dirimu, Blaze!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio. tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. (sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku lupa nulisnya.)  
> Warning: AlcholicBlaze! Sho-Ai Incest! Beberapa hal yang tidak (tepatnya malas) dijelaskan. usia elemental kira-kira 17/18 tahun.

Halilintar memandang ruangan penuh aroma alkohol, entah sejak kapan ia tak menyadarinya. Ruangan kecil yang merupakan ruangan pribadi adiknya itu begitu penuh dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Halilintar memandang sang adik yang tertidur dengan beberapa botol alkohol yang telah kosong. Beer? Koktail? Brandy? Wiski? Vodka? Shochu? Champagne? Entahlah, Halilintar sudah tak peduli lagi botol apakah yang dipeluk adiknya itu. Halilintar mendekati sang adik, melepas pelukan dari botol itu dan mengangkat tubuh sang adik yang sangat kurus. Halilintar membawanya ke ruang makan, di mana ketiga adiknya yang lain sudah menunggu.

“Hm? Kak Hali..., wangi sekali dirimu....” racau sang adik. Halilintar sudah tak terlalu peduli dengan racauan sang adik. Ah, ia ingat sejak kapan adiknya menjadi pecandu alkohol seperti ini. Halilintar mendudukan adiknya itu di kursinya, Halilintar menegakkan badan sang adik lalu memaksa adiknya meminum aspirin.

“Minumlah, Blaze. Setelah ini kau akan lebih baik.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menepis tangan Halilintar. Beruntung Halilintar sudah bersiap dan menarik tangannya sebelum tangan Blaze mengenai tangannya, mencegah terbuangnya dua tablet aspirin dengan percuma. Halilintar melirik adiknya yang mengenakan jaket hitam coklat. Adiknya itu segera bergerak mengambil tangan Blaze, membawanya ke belakang tubuh Blaze, dan menahannya supaya Blaze tidak berontak berlebihan ketika Halilintar memaksakan obat itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Blaze. Meski begitu Blaze tak tinggal diam. Blaze menendang meja makan dengan kakinya dan berusaha menendang kakak pertamanya itu.

“Ta, Taufan, kakinya!” ucap si adik berjaket hitam coklat pada adiknya yang mengenakan jaket biru tua. Taufan mengangguk dan segera menahan kaki adiknya itu. Taufan mengambil sebuah tali dari atas meja makan dan mencoba menahan gerakan kaki Blaze, meski ia harus terpental beberapa kali. Adik berjaket biru muda nyaris abu-abu itu berdiri, ia menggenggam dagu Blaze.

“Tenanglah, Kak Blaze!” ucap si jaket abu-abu. Blaze mulai berhenti memberontak. “Kak Blaze harus minum obatnya, Ice tak mau Kak Blaze seperti ini terus.”

“Gak mau! Tidak ada yang mengerti Blaze! Termasuk kau, Ice!”

“Ice memang tak mengerti dirimu, tapi Ice tetap berusaha mengerti dirimu! Ayolah, Kak Blaze. Kasihan Tok Aba, Ayah, dan Ibu di alam sana.” Ucap Ice.

“Gempa, Taufan, lepaskan Blaze. Sepertinya, Blaze mulai tenang.” Ucap Halilintar. Gempa memanda Taufan. Taufan melepaskan kaki Blaze. Gempa mengikutinya melepas cengkraman pada tangan Blaze. Ice yang masih mengangkat dagu Blaze, kini duduk di atas paha Blaze.

“Kak, minum obatnya, ya.” Ucap Ice.

“Blaze masih gak mau!” ucap Blaze. Ice melirik Halilintar yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu meletakan gelas berisi air dan juga dua buah tablet aspirin ke atas sebuah kertas. Ice ikut menghela nafas dan memeluk kakaknya itu. Blaze memandang Ice yang malah membasahi jaket merahnya. Blaze membenarkan poninya lalu melihat Gempa dan Taufan yang sedang mengobati luka mereka akibat cakaran dan tendangannya. Blaze melirik Halilintar yang melipat tangan seraya memandang sarapan untuknya. Blaze kembali melirik Ice. “Baiklah, Blaze sudah mau.”

Blaze terperangah melihat keempat saudaranya yang langsung tersenyum lembut.

~...~...~...~

Blaze melirik Gempa yang sedang mengangkat kardus berisi botol kosong dari minuman keras yang sudah sebulan ini ia minum. Blaze melipat tangannya dan bersandar di tembok kamarnya ketika ia kembali ke kamar dan menemukan ketiga kakaknya sedang membereskan kamarnya. Taufan bahkan terlihat membawa beberapa botol minuman keras yang masih penuh untuk disimpan di lemari pendingin. Blaze melirik Halilintar yang sedang menyusun buku komik, kaset video game, dan berbagai bola yang dimilikinya. Ice masuk ke kamar Blaze dan membawa kardus berisi pakaian dan seprei yang telah bersih.

“Blaze lebih suka kamar yang kemarin.” Ucap Blaze.

“Tapi, Aku tak suka! Aku lebih suka kamarmu berantakan karena game-game ini ketimbang botol-botol yang merusak kepalamu itu!” ucap Halilintar. Blaze memalingkan wajahnya dan melirik Ice yang sedang memasang seprei seraya tersenyum.

“Ice juga lebih suka kalau kakak bermain diluar lagi ketimbang melumut di kamar.” Ucap Ice. Blaze melepaskan kaitan tangannya.

“Cih! Seperti kau tak melumut di kamar aja.” Blaze mendecih lalu berkacak pinggang. Kini giliran Halilintar yang tersenyum. Halilintar yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu memandang Ice.

“Kau juga harus keluar rumah, Ice.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Kak Hali, ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi? Oh, ya. Ini pengharum ruangannya.” tanya Taufan seraya memberikan kaleng semprot pada Halilintar. Gempa pun terlihat sudah kembali.

“Bantu Ice melipat baju Blaze dan bantu aku membersihkan kamar mandi Blaze.” ucap Halilintar yang sudah berdiri dan menyemprotkan sedikit pewangi ruangan itu ke langit-langit kamar Blaze. Meski jendela telah terbuka, kamar Blaze masih tetap berbau alkohol.

“Wangi lemon.” Ucap Blaze seraya memejamkan matanya.

“Yah, wangi kesukaanmu dulu, Blaze.” ucap Gempa.

“Sampai sekarang, kok.” Ucap Blaze.

“Kak Taufan, kau bantu Ice saja. Biar aku dan Kak Hali yang membersihkan kamar mandi.” Ucap Gempa.

“Dan tetap awasi anak ini supaya tidak minum alkohol berlebihan lagi!” lanjut Halilintar. Ia dan Gempa lalu memasuki kamar mandi Blaze. Blaze cemberut.

“Cih!”

“Dengarkan kata-kata kakakmu, Blaze. Jangan sampai kejadian sebulan lalu terulang lagi.” Ucap Taufan seraya tersenyum sedih. Ice memberengut dan memandang Taufan dengan pandangan mendominasi. Taufan segera menutup mulutnya dan melirik Blaze. Blaze jatuh terduduk, tak lama isakan kecil terdengar. Ice melompat dari ranjang Blaze dan memeluknya.

“Kak Blaze..., sudahlah.” Ucap Ice. Taufan ikut mendekati Blaze.

“Maaf, Blaze.” Ucap Taufan.

~...~...~...~

Ice melirik Blaze yang masih memandang langit dari balik jendela tepat di kiri tempat tidurnya. Ia dan Taufan masih melanjutkan acara melipat baju Blaze itu. Sesekali memperhatikan Blaze. Mereka tak tahu, kapan Blaze akan kembali menggila. Setelah sebulan akhirnya Blaze mulai membuka dirinya kembali, mereka tak mau jika kejadian ini akan bertahan selama beberapa jam saja. Akibat ulah Taufan yang mengingatkan Blaze kembali. Blaze turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Taufan segera mengikutinya, takut-takut sang adik kembali mengambil alkohol dan kembali menggila di rumah mereka.

“Halo, Blaze! Sudah mau keluar kamar lagi, ma?” Taufan melirik Blaze yang membuka pintu rumah mereka. Taufan segera mendekati Blaze dan merangkulnya.

“Ah, halo, Ying! Ada apa?” tanya Taufan, Taufan melirik mata Blaze yang terlihat kosong kembali.

“Ah, tidak, ma. Cuma ingin melihat keadaan kalian saja, ma. Dan memperingatkan kalian akan kedatangan biskuit Yaya, ma!” ucap Ying. Blaze melirik Ying. Taufan tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan Blaze mulai bercahaya kembali.

“Bi, biskuit Yaya? Kak Tau....”

“Aku tahu, Blaze. Masuklah, Ying. Semuanya sedang merapikan kamar Blaze.” ucap Taufan. Ying masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

“Suatu keajaiban, Blaze akhirnya mau keluar kamar lagi.” Gumam Ying.

“Kak Tau..., ke wastafel sebentar, please.” Blaze menutup mulutnya. Taufan segera menuju ke wastafel terdekat.

“Ying langsung ke kamar Blaze saja! Aku mau merawat Blaze sejenak.”

“Oke, Taufan.”

~...~...~...~

Gopal, Fang, dan Yaya pun sudah datang dan mereka bersama Ying saat ini sedang duduk di sisi kanan ranjang Blaze, melihat Taufan yang sedang mengepel lantai. Ice menyuapi Blaze makan siang di ranjangnya. Yaya berbalik dan melihat Blaze yang terlihat sangat kurus, melebihi yang pernah ia kenal selama ini. Halilintar dan Gempa keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghela nafas lega. Dengan perlahan supaya tidak terpeleset, mereka mendekati ranjang Blaze dan duduk di sana.

“Blaze sudah kenyang.” Ucap Blaze.

“Ayolah, Kak. Masa’ baru dua suap?” bujuk Ice. Blaze menggeleng lalu memejamkan matanya. Ice menghela nafas dan memandang nasi goreng yang memang masih banyak itu.

“Sudahlah, Ice. Mungkin masih ada pengaruh alkohol. Dia belum muntah kan?” Ujar Gempa.

“Sudah, kok. Tapi memang masih sedikit sekali. Tak mungkin alkohol sebanyak itu hanya keluar sesedikit itu.” Ucap Taufan lalu meletakan kain pelnya di lantai dekat ranjang Blaze dan duduk di ranjang itu.

“Blaze yang bersalah.” Ucap Blaze lalu memiringkan tubuhnya.

“Kak Blaze, sudahlah....” ucap Ice lalu mengusap kepala kakaknya itu.

“Ice, ambilkan Shochu.” Ucap Blaze.

“Enggak akan!” ucap Ice. Taufan segera berdiri dan meminta keempat temannya pun berdiri. Blaze mendelik, Gempa langsung mencengkram kaki Blaze. Ice pun segera mencengkram tangan Blaze dan membawa kedua tangan itu ke atas kepala Blaze. Blaze mulai memberontak kembali. Halilintar menghela nafas berat, ia bergerak menindih Blaze lalu menggenggam dagu Blaze, persis yang tadi dilakukan Ice pada Blaze.

“Alkohol tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu! Sekarang masalah ini bukan hanya masalahmu, Blaze!” bentak Halilintar. Blaze mulai terdiam. Gempa dan Ice melepaskan tangan Blaze. “Ini masalah kakak-kakak dan adikmu juga..., jadi tolong, Blaze! Tenangkan dirimu!”

Blaze memejamkan matanya, setitik air mengalir dari sudut matanya. Halilintar melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Blaze lalu mengusap surai raven adiknya. Halilintar bergerak ke sisi kiri Blaze lalu duduk di ranjang, Blaze mendudukan dirinya dan memeluk Halilintar. Halilintar terus mengusap kepala Blaze. Lama-kelamaan, Blaze mulai masuk ke alam tidurnya.

“Blaze masih labil.” Ucap Gempa.

“Tapi, ini adalah perkembangan yang sangat baik, Gempa.” Ucap Fang.

“Sejak Tok Aba meninggal, ia tak bisa berhenti meminum alkohol dan saat itu kalian belum bisa menghentikannya. Bukankah lebih baik jika kalian sudah menemukan cara untuk menghentikannya, kan?” ucap Yaya.

“Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau begini terus, Blaze bisa-bisa menyusul Tok Aba, ayah dan Ibu.” Ucap Taufan.

“Padahal kakak masih muda. Masih banyak yang bisa ia lakukan.” Lanjut Ice.

“Dan kami masih belum siap kalau kehilangan satu anggota keluarga lagi.” Lanjut Halilintar yang sudah memposisikan tubuh Blaze untuk tidur kembali.

~...~...~...~

"Apa itu Kak Hali?" Tanya Ice pada Halilintar yang terlihat membawa sebuah piringan hitam. Halilintar mengangkat bahu.

"Aku temukan ini di kamar Blaze." Ucap Halilintar.

"Jangan-jangan lagu yang sering diputar Blaze ketika meminum alkohol?" Gumam Gempa berspekulasi.

"Ah, lagu yang mengajak orang untuk minum alkohol itu, ya..., sejak sebelum kejadian ini, Blaze memang sudah memilikinya." ucap Taufan.

"Apa maksudmu, Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Yah, sebelum mulai minum-minum, Blaze sudah punya vinyl itu. Tapi gak semuanya lagu tentang bar dan alkohol kok. Ada lagu lain yang lebih bagus. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Blaze lebih mendengarkan lagu itu. Yah, sejak stress." Jelas Taufan.

"Aku rasa, Blaze pun harus dijauhkan dari lagu itu, Hali." Ucap Gopal.

"Tapi lebih baik jangan dihancurkan. Kasihan Blaze yang membelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri." Ucap Taufan.

"Aaah..., di situ albumnya. Hic!" Blaze berjalan tertatih, seraya membawa botol alkohol. Yaya dan Ying segera mundur ketika Gopal dan Fang melindungi mereka. Taufan tersentak, ia melihat lemari pendingin yang terbuka.

"Cih, sial!" Ucap Taufan. Ice segera berlari kebelakang Blaze, menangkap kedua tangan Blaze. Blaze terlihat kembali memberontak. Halilintar segera meletakan album itu dan berlari menerjang Blaze.

"ICE AMBIL BOTOLNYA!" Pekik Halilintar. Ice mengambil botol whisky itu beberapa saat sebelum Halilintar menjatuhkan Blaze dan menahan tangannya. Halilintar berusaha untuk menahan gerakan liar adiknya itu. Gempa mengajak yang lainnya untuk keluar dari ruang makan itu.

"Ka, kami tutup pintunya, Hali! Maaf!" Ucap Taufan lalu menutup pintunya setelah semua orang disana keluar.

Halilintar memandang adiknya yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Halilintar tak punya pilihan. Halilintar mencium bibir Blaze, berusaha membuat adiknya itu kehabisan nafas dan kesulitan bergerak. Namun, diluar dugaannya, Blaze malah semakin kuat dan membalikan posisi mereka. Blaze memejamkan matanya, ia melesakan lidahnya ke mulut sang kakak yang terbuka karena keterkejutannya. Halilintar sedikit mengerang geli, lidah sang adik menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya. Wajah dan tubuh Blaze semakin menekan Halilintar, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Blaze melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasa kehabisan nafas. Halilintar langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk mengunci tubuh Blaze. Blaze mengerang.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Blaze! Sudah cukup." Ucap Halilintar di telinga kiri Blaze. Blaze berhenti mengerang. Perlahan Blaze berhenti memberontak. Halilintar mengusap punggung Blaze yang dirasanya mulai tertidur kembali.

Halilintar mendorong sedikit tubuh Blaze yang sudah tertidur dan memandang wajahnya. Ciuman Blaze menyadarkan dirinya akan sesuatu. Halilintar mengusap bibirnya dan membersihkan mulut Blaze. Aroma whisky yang tadi diminum Blaze tentu dapat dirasakan oleh Halilintar, bahkan masih tersisa di mulutnya. Halilintar mengendong Blaze di punggungnya, ia mengambil minum dan meminumnya. Berusaha menghilangkan bekas pagutan mulut mereka. Halilintar membuka pintu dapur dan melihat ketiga saudara serta empat temannya itu berharap cemas. Halilintar melirik Blaze yang kembali tertidur.

"Dapurnya agak berantakan, tolong dirapikan. Aku harus mengurus Blaze terlebih dahulu."

"Baik, Kak Hali." Ucap Gempa.

~...~...~...~

Blaze membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Sebuah tangan yang menahan dadanya membuat Blaze berusaha memfokuskan matanya. Halilintar mengusap kepala Blaze dan membawanya kembali merebahkan dirinya. Nafas Blaze masih memburu akibat alkohol, wajahnya juga memerah. Blaze menggenggam tangan Halilintar, cengkramannya agak menguat ketika bahunya mulai bergetar. Halilintar mencium kening sang adik.

“Tenang saja. Kami takkan meninggalkanmu, Blaze. Maka dari itu..., jangan tinggalkan kami juga Blaze.” ucap Halilintar.

“Kak..., Hali?” Halilintar mengangguk, ia balas menggenggam tangan sang adik. Blaze mendudukan dirinya lalu membawa Halilintar ke pelukannya. “Kak Hali....”

“Tenanglah Blaze, kau bisa tidur sekarang.”

“Blaze gak mau..., Blaze mau kakak tetap di sini.” Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

“Kakak ada di sini, bersamamu. Gempa, Taufan, dan Ice juga..., Kita akan selalu bersama, Blaze.”

“Kak Hali..., uhng....” Blaze mulai melemas, Halilintar kembali merebahkan diri Blaze.

“Kakak janji Blaze. Makanya, kau juga jangan meninggalkan kami.” Blaze mengangguk kecil. Blaze kini benar-benar memejamkan matanya. “Kami tidak akan seperti Tok Aba, ayah, dan ibu yang mati terbunuh demi menyelamatkan kita.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> re:publish from https://www. fanfiction. net/s/11737670/1/ (sengaja dipisah karena saya malas melihat hyperlink) dan mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dari yang pernah terpublish.  
> for some reason, saya mungkin akan lebih aktif di sini ketimbang di ffn. Ada berbagai kendala di ffn yang cukup merepotkan. (salah satunya karena pihak kampus dan asrama memblokir situs ffn, sehingga saya tidak bisa masuk ke situsnya.)
> 
> Dan seperti yang pernah tertulis...,  
> maaf jika fic ini terkesan 'maksa'.  
> jangan tanya mengenai kejadian sebelumnya dari cerita ini. saya (masih) kehabisan ide dan (masih) ingin memacu daya kreatifitas pembaca.  
> kalau saya sudah dapat ide, mungkin akan saya bikin prequel atau sequelnya.  
> akhir kata, Thank for reading. see you next story....


End file.
